After Unholy Alliances
by DawnsDinos
Summary: This story takes place after the episode Unholy Alliances. This was a story previously posted on Terri/Stiles FF. I am making some changes. Let me know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

After Unholy Alliances Chapter 1  
  
As Terri and Stiles walked out of the OTS offices, he couldn't help the big smile on his face. She had chosen him over Jeff. They really had made progress. They got their coffee and sat at a table in the corner. While it was a big step telling Joshua and Lex they were fine on a personal level, they really didn't want everyone to know. Stiles was comfortable in front of Lex, he had confided in Lex. He knew from what Terri had said about Joshua that she had probably confided in him. He knew they still had to be careful. He reached under the table and took her hand. She smiled.  
  
"Terri, I'm sorry. I think I over reacted to your ex calling"  
  
She interrupted him "I don't know why I made plans with him. I guess I wanted to show him I didn't need him, I wanted to tell him that no matter how bad he hurt me, I am happy with where my life is now." This made Stiles wonder. He loves seeing her but he wants so much more from their relationship, is she happy with just the flirting. She wasn't ready to admit this to Stiles, but she wanted to tell Jeff she had met the perfect man, he was 10 time the man he was. Even though they both had very strong feelings for one another, both were afraid to admit it.  
  
Gage and Reese walked in and began to walk to their table. Stiles gave her hand a squeeze before the let go and said "Terri let me take you to dinner tonight, we can finish talking then."   
  
She smiled and nodded yes. Gage asked "Do you mind if we join you?"  
  
Terri said "No not at all. How is Jackson doing?"  
  
Reese said "Fine, he should be able to come back to work in a about a week. He is staying at his sister in law's with his kids."  
  
"How did he explain what happened" Stiles asked  
  
Gage said "He told them while traveling for work he was in a car wreck, I think its good he is spending time with his kids. One thing I think must be the hardest for all of you is having a cover, not being able to tell your family and friends the truth. You did a great job in Israel, but no one can know."  
  
Reese nodded in agreement. Stiles and Terri looked at each other and smiled, knowing that the most important person in each of their lives knew exactly what happened. Both realized they were really lucky. Now if they could only admit it to each other.  
  
Gage continued "After Thanksgiving I told everyone how blessed I am to work with all of you, but I realized I hardly know any of you. I want to start working on that. Stiles while you were in Odessa you must have had people worried sick about you, I don't even know who they are."  
  
He looked at Terri "Well sir not really. My parents are gone. My Dad was military, so I didn't make to many friends that lasted with all the traveling. My grandfather lives in Ireland, I talk to him once in a while but Thanksgiving isn't a holiday for him, so he wasn't expecting my call. Nobody other than here even knew I was missing."  
  
"Terri you had mentioned having Thanksgiving dinner with your brother, is there anyone special in your life?"  
  
"I've been dating someone but I'm not really sure where its heading" She looked over at Stiles and smiled.  
  
Gage's questions left them both wondering if he suspected something, or just really wanting to know more about his people.  
  
To Be continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Anniversary

Chapter 2  
  
When Terri got back to work she couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. She had never thought that nobody was waiting for Stiles at Thanksgiving. It made her feel bad that she wasn't able to admit her feelings. She really wasn't a risk taker when it came to her emotions. She was surprised when she got a delivery of 5 each of white, red, and yellow roses. Lex and Joshua couldn't wait to find out all of the details. All the card said was "Happy Anniversary, I didn't know what your favorite color was. All my love." Terri looked at the calendar, an embarrassed smile crossed her face. It was 5 months since the night of as Stiles once put it "prison break slash kidnapping." This let her know it was more than that for him. She would tell him tonight how she feels.   
  
Joshua asked "What's the occasion?, I think Mr. Stiles just might be getting the hang of this relationship thing. I guess you are more than a brother to him."   
  
Lex laughed. Terri just looked at them both and put the card in her purse.  
  
Terri thought back to that night in France. It was the first only time she had been with anyone other than her ex. He was so tender, and she thought about how great it felt to be held in his arms. She wanted to be held in his arms again. She couldn't wait until tonight. She would take that risk, however after the book, the flowers it wasn't much of a risk.  
  
Stiles stood outside of Terri's office and watched her reaction. He was very proud of himself. He had to make tonight perfect. He was going to finally tell her how he felt. This still scared him a little. If she didn't feel the same how would they be able to continue working together. She was the best at backing him up. It was beginning to feel like whenever she wasn't watching his back, things got messed up. They really do make a good team. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Claddagh

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
When he got to her place, he was nervous as he walked up to the door. He rang the bell. When she came to the door, he said "You look fantastic." She smiled and kissed him. He walked in and on the middle of the table were the roses he sent. She had the table set with candlelight and all.   
  
She took his hand and led him toward the table. "I hope you don't mind, but I really didn't feel like going out tonight."  
  
"Well maybe I should leave, we can do this some other time." he laughed and pretended to turn towards the door. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him again. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Could you open the wine?" She carried out a dish with corned beef and cabbage and potatoes. "When we were in Ireland you mentioned it was one of your favorites that your grandmother made." He began to realize she was paying close attention to details just like he was.   
  
Through dinner they talked about their childhoods and families. What made them decide to work for the CIA. Each wanted to know everything about the other.   
  
When dinner was over they walked into the living room, Stiles started a fire in the fireplace. Terri brought in their two glasses of wine and sat down on the floor next to him. "Terri I want to talk about my reaction to your ex. I was afraid of losing you." This confession surprised her. "I thought you might choose him over me."  
  
"Stiles, I chose you when I broke my dinner plans with him to be with you." He smiled. She sat right next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. They both just sat there for a few minutes enjoying the closeness. He couldn't remember feeling this close to anyone. She couldn't help be realize what had always been missing in her marriage.   
  
The radio was playing soft music. He stood up took her hands and helped her up saying "May I have this dance?" She felt such peace as he held her close, he leaned down and the two shared a passionate kiss. "Terri, France was not a one-night-stand to me. If you didn't make the first move, I would have. I didn't call because I didn't want to push you. I didn't think you wanted anything more."   
  
"I didn't know either until you didn't call and it made me crazy."  
  
"After that it was awkward for a while. I didn't know what to do. I never stop thinking about you. You are always on my mind."  
  
"Every time you were in danger, it made me crazy. When you and Lex were on that plane. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. What a turn off for you."  
  
"Terri nothing you have ever done has turned me off. The truth is I think I fell in love with you the first time I met you." They both thought back to that meeting. "You really beat me up. I thought you were going to break my arm." They both laughed.   
  
Stiles reached in his pocket, "I wanted to give this to you. I want you to know what you mean to me." He gave her a jewelry box. She didn't know what to think. She opened it in it was a beautiful antique Claddagh Ring.   
  
"Its beautiful"  
  
"I asked my grandfather to send it to me. It belonged to my grandmother. It has been handed down generation to generation. He showed her the mark RI inside the ring. It was made by Richard Joyce of Galway in the latter part of the 17th century."   
  
"Stiles" He kissed her to quiet her.  
  
"The story is that Richard Joyce was captured by pirates and sold into slavery. He became the property of a Turkish goldsmith. He became a master craftsman himself. When he finally escaped and went home he created the claddagh. He gave it to his true love who had waited for him. The heart showed his love, the hands his friendship and the crown was a sign of his loyalty and fidelity." He stressed the word fidelity. He wanted her to know he would never hurt her like Jeff did.  
  
"If you wear the ring on your right hand with the heart facing out the world will know your heart has not been won. If you wear it on your right hand with the heart inwards it shows you have a friendship and love is a consideration. If you wear it on your left hand with heart turned inward it means that two loves have joined forever." Stiles wanted to make sure Terri knew that he wanted this relationship to be forever, by giving her the ring with the explanation, she could control where the relationship was heading. He would know exactly where he stood with her. He was hoping she would wear it on her left hand.   
  
Terri thought that Stiles was moving a little fast. She didn't want to hurt him. She was trying to figure out what she should tell him. She was falling in love with him.  
  
Before either of them could say anything they were interrupted by both of their cell phones. Stiles and Terri both answered. When they got off the phone, they knew they had to leave. "We can finish this later" Stiles said "Why don't we just take my car?" They got in the car and headed straight for headquarters.  
  
"What do you think is going on Stiles?"  
  
"I don't know Quinn sounded serious." He took her hand in his.   
  
To be continued ...... 


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
When they arrived Joshua and Lex were also walking in "Any idea what's going on?" Terri asked. Both nodded no.   
  
"Too bad your evening had to be ruined."  
  
"Don't worry Dad, we had a terrific evening, it just wasn't long enough." Stiles said with a smile. Terri took his hand as they continued walking. Lex nudged Joshua to look. Joshua gave an approving smile.  
  
Everyone was a little surprised to see Jackson there. Terri went up to him and hugged him "How are you doing? I thought you were with your kids for the next week."   
  
"This is too important" He smiled, he noticed how happy Terri looked and that she was holding Stiles hand when they walked in. It was only a few days ago he could tell there was a lot of tension between them in Israel.   
  
Stiles poured himself and Terri a cup of coffee "Jackson can I get you one too." Jackson nodded no. He handed Terri the coffee and she smiled, and thanked him.  
  
Gage, Quinn and Reese walked in and everyone took their seats. Quinn began "We have a very serious situation in Ireland with the IRA. We have received information that they have a deal going with Al Queda." he pushed a button to show the slides. "This is Bin Laden's brother, and follower. He was involved in 9-11. He has been communicating with our friends at the IRA. We think they are planning a major attack in the US and England. We need someone to go undercover in the IRA." He looked at Terri first and then Stiles Quinn knew that there was something between them. "This is Danny O'Brien, he is with British Intelligence, he has worked his way up the ladder, and is now considered a leader within the IRA" Quinn put his picture up. Terri looked at Stiles who began to pay very close attention. "We will be sending someone in to play Danny's cousin Patrick. We will be working to stop these attacks."  
  
Gage stood up "Stiles we want you to go under cover as Patrick, having grown up in Ireland will give you a big advantage."   
  
A look of sheer panic crossed Terri's face. "What about Duffy? He knows Stiles."  
  
Gage answered "He is being held by Scotland yard in an undisclosed place."  
  
"What if he escapes again?" Joshua jumped in, he knew what Terri was thinking but wanted to save her from sounding too over protective of Stiles.   
  
"We'll deal with that when and if we have to." Stiles said. Stiles was beginning to get into mission mode.  
  
Quinn said "Terri I need you to make the documentation for Stiles, and Lex. Lex you will be going as Stiles back up on this one." He turned to Stiles "We will have Lex set up at a bar in Dublin. If you need anything just go have a beer." They all laughed except for Terri.   
  
Terri interrupted "Will I be going also?"  
  
"No Miss Lowell. We want you to handle things from this end. Jackson will help you with the background you need to set up for Stiles cover." Then Quinn said. "We will be pulling an all nighter. Stiles and Lex will leave in the morning."  
  
Jackson, and Joshua walked over to Terri and pushed her along a bit. Jackson knew they had more information to go over with Stiles. She wanted to talk to Stiles. Joshua whispered "We need to get started Terri." with that the three of them walked out of the room.  
  
After they left Gage told Stiles "There is more. We know that at least two of your childhood friends Johnny and Tommy Ryan are in on this also. Do you think either of them would recognize you?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so sir." He thought back to his childhood these two brothers were very dangerous. He was glad Terri would be here and safe. He didn't want her anywhere around these two men. He remembered how they brutally murdered and tortured two kids from the neighborhood. Even though everybody in town knew it they couldn't prove it. He got into a fight with them over it which is why his parents felt it would be best for him to join the marines and move to the US. When his grandmother died he couldn't even go back for the funeral because the Ryan brothers had sworn to kill him.   
  
When they were finished he went to see how they were doing with his cover. He really wanted to see how Terri was doing. Terri was in Joshua's office, when he walked in Joshua excused himself to give them some privacy. She didn't want to look in his eyes because she was afraid of breaking down. "Terri I'm going to be fine, I need you here to take care of everything."  
  
"I want to be there with you. Why don't they let me go and work in the bar too, or instead of Lex, besides we know you always get into trouble when I'm not there to back you up." She put her arms around him and whispered "Be careful. We need to finish what we started tonight." He smiled and held onto her even tighter. He reached into his pocket to take out the ring. She stopped him. "Not now, this isn't the way I want it, I want to pick this up exactly where we left off." He kissed her and walked out the door.  
  
When they finished all the documents, Terri went in the back room to take a short nap. She wanted to be up before they left on the mission.   
  
While Terri was sleeping Stiles went into Joshua's office to talk. "Joshua I don't know what is going to happen this time."  
  
"I knew there was more to it then they told the rest of us."  
  
"Two men that might recognize me are involved in this. If they figure it out I'm a goner"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I want you to hold something for me. If I'm ever out of contact and you see it is getting too hard for Terri to handle I want you to give this to her." He handed him an envelope and a ring box.   
  
"Are you asking me for Terri's hand?" They both laughed.  
  
"I guess so Dad." he told him what he told Terri about it being in his family all those years. "Do you think I should let Gage and Quinn know about my feelings for Terri before I go?'  
  
"Gage has been very interested in the staff's personal lives since the car explosion. I think he wants to help. If Terri got a little emotional he would understand why. Quinn, is another matter. I don't see any benefit in him knowing."  
  
Gage was sitting in his office thinking about how much he hated sending an agent out when the risks were so high. He thought about what Stiles said about the only people who missed him at Thanksgiving were the people here who were working so hard to get him back. Did he know he was a part of this family, or did he feel like an outsider? Just then he heard a knock on the door "Come in"  
  
Stiles stood there "Sir could I come in. I wanted to talk to you about something before I leave."  
  
"Of course Mr. Stiles. Sit down."   
  
"Sir, yesterday you asked Miss Lowell and I about our families." Gage nodded. "I'm the guy Terri Lowell has been seeing, but wasn't sure where it was going."  
  
"That explains why she was upset she wasn't going to back you up." Gage walked around the desk, sat in the chair next to Stiles and put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you want her as your back up Son.?'  
  
"Sir with the Ryan brothers involved, I would prefer her to stay right here. I want to make sure she is safe."  
  
"Stiles that explains why she never gave up while you were in Odessa. She went in there to talk to you. She knew you were alive when the rest of us didn't. She was the one who rigged Duffy's file."  
  
"Mr. Gage."  
  
"Call me Tom"  
  
"Tom, when we got the call tonight I was about to propose to Terri. I thought that you should know that in case anything goes wrong. I know you are concerned about your staff. She might need everyone's support. Please don't tell her what I said." Gage nodded.  
  
With that Terri appeared in the door. Both men looked at her. "Joshua said Stiles was in here, I have all the documents ready." She tried to stay calm but both men noticed she was on the verge of tears.   
  
Gage stood up. "I'll let you two go over that. I need to talk to Quinn." As he walked by Stiles he patted him on the back and said quietly so Terri wouldn't hear "take all the time you need." He closed the door as he left to give them some privacy.  
  
"Its going to be ok. As soon as I get back I want to pick up exactly where we left off tonight." He leaned over and kissed her. He looked at his watch it was time to go. He whispered "I love you." as he kissed her again and left.   
  
Terri walked out of the office and almost ran into Lex. She gave him a hug. "Be careful."  
  
He added "I'll take care of Stiles."   
  
Lex and Stiles got into a van and headed for the airport. Joshua put his arm around Terri's shoulder. "Go home and get some rest. It will be hours before the plane lands and we have anything to do."  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
The flight seemed to take forever. Stiles could not stop thinking about Terri. As soon as this was over they could start planning their future.   
  
Terri took Joshua's advice. She used Stiles car and drove home. She sat on the couch thinking about the evening. She looked at her finger and pictured the ring on it. She couldn't wait until he got home. She cleaned up from dinner and went up to bed. She wasn't going to sleep too long she wanted to be there when Stiles and Lex checked in.  
  
The plane finally landed at Dublin Airport. Stiles did love being back in Ireland, he wanted to have Terri there to show her everything. He wanted to tell her all about his grandmother. Stiles was thinking a lot about his grandmother. He knew she would love Terri as much as he did.   
  
Lex got off the plane first. He stopped at a newsstand to make sure Stiles got in contact with O'Brien. He would make the first report. As Stiles walked off the plane O'Brien ran up to him and greeted him with a hug. "Pat, its great to see you, Welcome home."  
  
"Danny boy, I was going to take a cab." Danny whispered something to Stiles, he nodded and the two of them walked by Lex. Stiles gave Lex a thumbs up as he walked by.  
  
Lex began to settle in at the bar. He met with another agent from British Intelligence named Bill. Together they set up surveillance camera's and listening devices around the bar before opening. Lex called in to say they were set up and make sure everything was working. He told them Stiles was with O'Brien. Now they were back to waiting. The bar was called Flannagan's and it was a known hang out for IRA. They were hoping Stiles would be making regular visits there. It would probably be the only contact with him.  
  
As planned that first night Danny came walking into the bar with Stiles he announced loudly, "I want everybody to meet my cousin Pat." Several of the men came out patted him on the back and welcomed him as one of them. Stiles wasn't sure who was with the IRA. The other British agent offered to buy him a beer. The two walked to the end of the bar, so that Lex and Stiles could talk. As they were talking Stiles heard a familiar voice. It was one of the Ryan brothers. He would find out if they recognized him.  
  
Danny, Stiles and the brothers sat at a table in the corner. This was the usual table the brothers used so they made sure there was a camera and bug there. Tommy looked at Stiles and said "You look familiar, do I know you?"  
  
Terri was watching the surveillance on the monitor. She looked at Jackson and saw a panicked look on his face. Gage just held his breath and put his hand on Terri's shoulder. Joshua had put his hand on her other shoulder. This really scared Terri. She wanted to ask what was going on, but was too afraid.  
  
Stiles said "No. I don't think so."  
  
Danny added "Pat's wife and unborn baby boy were killed by the Brits, he left years ago and hasn't been back since. I told him about the plan"  
  
Stiles finished the sentence for him "and now I'm done grieving and ready to make those bastards pay."  
  
The two men nodded and Tommy said "Lets go meet BL."  
  
They all got up and walked out of the bar.   
  
Terri could sense the relief in the room, she looked at Joshua and asked to speak to him in his office. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Those two men didn't like Stiles when he was younger. We were afraid that they might recognize him." Terri tried to keep her composure. Gage waited where he could see if she was ok, without her knowing he was there. Joshua continued "Terri, they don't know who he is."  
  
Terri left the office and found a single rose on her desk. The card just said "Thinking of you." She smiled and felt a little better, but she was still worried about Stiles.  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
The four men walked down a dark and quiet street. They went into a warehouse. They were making small talk when they heard someone coming in. It was Bin Laden's brother. Tommy and Johnny walked over to a corner. Stiles and O'Brien couldn't hear what they were saying.   
  
After a few minutes the Ryan brothers returned carrying a bag. He told them it was time to make a delivery.   
  
Stiles and O'Brien had to go to Nice to deliver the package. They got on a plane and headed there. On the way Stiles called in. Terri picked up the phone, and was thrilled to hear his voice. "Hi Terri, do you miss me?"  
  
"Of course I do, by the was I loved the rose. Quinn and Gage just walked in let me put you on speaker."  
  
  
  
"Hello everybody. We have a package to deliver in Nice. O'Brien and I are headed there now. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Jackson and Terri will meet you there. When do you make the drop?" Quinn asked.  
  
"In 3 days."  
  
"They will meet you tomorrow. Where is a good spot?"  
  
"Terri how about the cafe across from the antique book store."  
  
"I know which one you are talking about, see you tomorrow at noon."  
  
"I can't wait. Bye all."  
  
When they got to France Stiles went for a walk. He found himself by the pier in front of the boat where he and Terri had made love for the first time. He wanted to talk to the owner about renting it tomorrow night, just in case they would be able to slip away. He knew this wasn't a good idea. "Keep your mind on business" he said to himself. "If you get reckless you could lose her forever." He still was glad he was going to see her tomorrow.  
  
Terri went home and began to pack. She of course packed all of the essentials, then she picked a red sexy nightgown. "You can't pack that." she said to herself "You have to remember this in business. You probably won't even get to spend any time with him alone anyway. You shouldn't even try to distract him from what he is doing."  
  
To be continued..... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
Stiles and O'Brien sat at the cafe waiting. Stiles was getting very excited waiting for Terri to get there. When he saw her he couldn't stop smiling. He told O'Brien they were here. When O'Brien saw Terri he said "Boy what a looker, is she seeing anyone?" Stiles gave him an annoying look, he just laughed. "Lex told me she means the world to you, I was just kidding." Stiles just smiled, he couldn't believe he was being that obvious.  
  
When they arrived at the table Stiles kissed Terri on the cheek casually and shook hands with Jackson. He introduced them to O'Brien. Jackson told them O'Brien and him were going to work on breaking the code at the hotel. Gage wanted them to wander around and see if they could find anyone who was on the watch list. "We'll meet you back at the hotel around 6:00." With that Jackson and O'Brien walked away.  
  
"Stiles why didn't you tell me about the Ryan's"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry. Why don't we go for a walk." Stiles took her hand and they ended up walking by the marina. Terri just smiled. "This is where it all began for us."   
  
"Stiles, I love you, but I don't think we should be getting caught up in this. I made myself a promise as long as you are on this mission, it can't be personal."  
  
Stiles thought about a conversation they had on the boat five months earlier. He asked her if she was sleeping with Matt when he died. Boy did she get mad at him for asking but he remembered his answer "When people get personally involved it can affect their judgment." He knew that she was thinking about that too.   
  
"You are right Terri. I love you too, but strictly business after this." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She couldn't help but respond and after just a few moments backed off. He just smiled at her.  
  
They continued walking around until almost 6. They hadn't seen anyone on the watch list and headed for the hotel. He didn't expect to. He made a mental note to thank Gage for allowing them this time together. They walked in the door and Stiles asked "Any idea what they are planning?"  
  
Jackson answered "We think we will be able to stop the attacks. You and O'Brien will make the drop and go back to Ireland. You will continue your cover for the time being." then he turned to Terri. "We better go or we will miss our plane."   
  
Terri nodded, and turned to Stiles. He just put his arms around her and promised he would be fine. "We still haven't finished celebrating our anniversary." She smiled, and held on tighter. "Jackson take care of her for me." Jackson smiled and shook his hand.  
  
Stiles heart was aching as he watched her leave.  
  
To be continued...... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
The afternoon for the drop was finally here. Stiles called in to make sure everything was a go. Terri picked up the phone. "Miss Lowell this is Agent Stiles, I was calling to make sure we we're all set this afternoon." She could tell he was teasing about the business only thing in France and laughed.   
  
"Hi Stiles, why are you calling on my extension, you know you need to talk to Jackson."  
  
"Yea but I like hearing your voice better."  
  
"Jackson, Joshua and Reese are here, I'm going to put you on the speaker."  
  
Jackson told Stiles "We are all set. Just make sure the tracking device gets in the package. We are very optimistic that we will stop them."  
  
"Thanks Jackson. I will be out of contact until later this evening."  
  
Carl said "Stiles be careful." The three men left the room so Terri and Stiles could talk for a minute.  
  
Terri picked the phone up "We're off speaker phone. Stiles please be careful I have a bad feeling."  
  
"Terri it will be ok. I told you we still have unfinished business. I love you, I have never said this to anyone before."  
  
"I love you too. Be careful."  
  
He hung up the phone and he and O'Brien headed out the door.   
  
Back at Langley Gage rushed into OTS offices. "Stop Stiles and O'Brien, I just got word that Duffy escaped and is in Nice."  
  
Terri picked up the phone and called the hotel immediately, the phone rang, and rang and rang. "Its to late they already left."  
  
Quinn walked in "There is nothing we can do but wait. Duffy might not even be going to the meeting. He might not want to call any attention to it. The police are looking for him."  
  
Terri was trying to keep cool, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Gage and Joshua each took an arm and helped her to Gage's office. Gage said "Call me as soon as there is any news at all."  
  
Stiles looked up and saw 2 Arab men walk in, following behind was Duffy. Stiles told O'Brien "I've got to get out of here, I messed up Duffy's plans once."  
  
The three men walked up to the table, Duffy looked at Stiles and said "I told you not to get in my way. I'm not beyond murder."  
  
Two days had gone by with no word from Stiles. Terri was frantic. She refused to leave the office until they knew something. Joshua called her into his office and gave her the letter and box. "Stiles asked me to give this to you, if I thought you needed it." Terri just looked at him. "Terri its time to be realistic. Stiles might not be coming back."   
  
"Joshua don't you even say that. I don't want to hear it. I know in my heart he is fine. He promised me he would be ok."   
  
Joshua put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll give you some time." he walked out the door to give her privacy.  
  
Terri opened the box, looked at the beautiful claddagh ring and put it on her left hand, with the heart towards her. She opened his letter. She could almost hear his voice as she read it.  
  
My Dearest Terri.  
  
If Joshua has given you this letter, things don't look too good right now.   
  
I hope that I'm just not able to get in touch. If I'm not able to returnto you, just know how much I love you. You have made these   
  
past months, the best of my life.   
  
I want you to where that ring. I want you to always remember its meaning. Love  
  
I love you more than anything. Friendship, I am grateful to have you for my best friend. Loyalty and Fidelity, since that night in France there has been nobody   
  
else, only you.   
  
I want you to where that ring on your right hand with the heart out. I want you to  
  
find someone to love you as much as I do. I want you to be happy.  
  
I will always be with you in your heart.  
  
All my love,  
  
Stiles  
  
Terri just started to cry. Gage knocked on the door. "Terri can I give you a ride home? I will call you the minute I hear anything. Terri take some time off. You need time to grieve."  
  
"Mr. Gage, we don't know that he didn't get away. He could be hiding somewhere."  
  
"We both know Stiles or O'Brien would get a message to somebody. Please you haven't slept in days. We have called Lex back in. We don't expect to find him, but we will keep looking. We will be putting a star up for Stiles on the wall next to Matt Callan's."  
  
That evening Terri just sat there in the dark crying. The doorbell rang, for a moment she thought it was Stiles, but she knew it wasn't. She opened the door, Lex, Joshua, and Jackson stood there. "You should be trying to find Stiles, why are you here?"  
  
Lex just put his arms around her "Terri, I'm so sorry, we all are."  
  
Jackson said "Terri we are planning a memorial service for Stiles Saturday, I'm sure you will want to be there."  
  
Joshua added "Terri I know how much you loved him, I know he loved you just as much."  
  
"I can't go to a memorial service. He is not dead. I can feel it." she was yelling at them now. She lowered her voice and added, "Thanks for coming over, but I really want to be alone." She just turned and walked in the other room. They walked out not knowing how to help her. They only hoped in time her pain would lessen.  
  
To be continued.... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
One month had gone by since that last time she talked to Stiles. Gage and Joshua had been calling and trying to get her to come back to work. She finally felt like it was time. All the way driving in she kept thinking about all the wonderful moments her and Stiles shared. She still believed he was alive. She needed to prove it now. She walked in the front door and looked at the wall. She kissed her hand and put it on his star. Jackson saw her and walked up behind her. He startled her at first then she took his hand and said "I'll be ok"  
  
"Terri I know what its like to lose someone, you love more than anything. If you need anything at all just let me know. Why don't we have lunch?"  
  
"I would like that."  
  
Somewhere in Pakistan in a dingy cell a dark haired man is sitting there. The door opens and another man is thrown in, he is badly beaten and unconscious. The dark haired man picks him up and puts him on the cot in the corner.  
  
Back in Langley Terri went into the morning meeting. She was feeling a little nervous, she didn't know what to say. Gage walked up to her and said "Welcome back Miss Lowell. You were certainly missed here. Everybody there isn't too much to report today. Lets just keep on working on what you are doing." He didn't want to say it in front of Terri. He had several of them working to find out exactly what happened to Stiles. If he was dead he wanted his body returned for the proper burial he deserved, and Terri she deserved closure so she could move on. Gage had read the letter Stiles had left. He looked and she was still wearing the ring on her left hand. He knew that was her way of saying he was still alive and would come back to her.  
  
In the dingy room in Pakistan the second man started to wake up. The first man saw that he was awake and introduced himself. "My name is Matt Callan."   
  
The man sat straight up in the bed, and took a good look at the man "Matt? My name is A. B. Stiles, I took your place at the agency."  
  
"How are you doing? Here have some water. I have to ask how is Terri Lowell?" Stiles began to wonder if there was more to Matt and Terri's relationship, why did he ask about her first.  
  
Stiles reached in his pocket and took out a picture Terri. "Beautiful." Matt looked at the picture, he definitely agreed with Stiles. Stiles mumbled quietly "I really miss her."  
  
"Are you two involved?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, we're in love. I'll save that whole story for another day. Now we have to figure out how to get out of here." He was beginning to feel jealous like he did about Jeff. He decided not to do this to himself. He knew that Terri loved him.  
  
  
  
Matt sensed that he should not go there with Stiles so he asked "How is Jackson?"  
  
"Good, he had quit for awhile but Quinn convinced him to come back when we went after your killers, well I guess I should say your kidnappers." Stiles was glad that Matt had changed the subject. He was still holding Terri's picture.  
  
"So everybody thinks I'm dead. Well I guess that's why there wasn't a big rescue attempt. Were you caught by yourself?"  
  
"No I was with a British agent, he didn't make it. I just wish I knew what they were planning."  
  
Stiles and Matt were cleaned up a little and taken into a bright room. They would now find out what they were planning. "Will your friends in the US be willing to let you live in exchange for Polvon?" After saying that Matt and Stiles were each handed a copy of today's newspaper, and they took their picture. The man in charge then ordered that they be thrown back into their cell.  
  
Gage called an emergency meeting in 20 minutes. He called for Terri and Jackson to come to his office immediately. He handed them the picture and ransom letter. Terri stared at the picture in amazement. "Terri we will bring them home. I promise." Gage told her.  
  
Jackson was in shock "Matt's been alive this whole time."  
  
"Terri, Jackson if anybody can figure their way out of this is Stiles and Callan."  
  
Terri had a big smile while waiting for the meeting to start. Joshua sat next to her. "What did Gage want?"  
  
"To tell me everything would be ok."  
  
Gage walked in and passed the picture around the room. Quinn looked at Lex. Get that picture of Polvon on your computer, I want you and Terri to access all personnel files for military, CIA, FBI, Secret Service, and Police. We need to see if we can find a close enough look a like to trick the people holding Stiles and Callan."   
  
Jackson asked "What are we going to do?"  
  
Reese spoke up "If we get a match, you and Lex will go to make a trade. We will have military set up to either catch or kill the enemy and get Matt and Stiles back."  
  
Gage added "Its the only chance we have to save their lives. Lets get to work"  
  
Terri and Lex got started right away. In the FBI was an agent named Johnson who could have been Polvon's twin brother.  
  
Gage called Avery and asked her to bring in Johnson. They briefed him and he agreed to the mission.  
  
Gage wanted to be careful, he didn't want this to happen in hostile territory. He needed to think of a neutral place to make the trade.  
  
Matt decided maybe he should set things straight about Terri. "I was wondering about Terri because I know she went through a hard time with her ex-husband last year."  
  
"Jeff, he still manages to cause trouble."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Terri and I got away for a weekend and Jeff called her. I got jealous and didn't talk to her. Jackson, Gage, and Carl were in a car bombing in Israel. I guess a month or so ago now. I was being an idiot and wouldn't talk to Terri. I guess that put things in perspective. When we got back from Israel Jeff called her again, she didn't talk to him this time. She told Lex to answer it and bought me a cup of coffee." Stiles smiled as he remembered this. "The best damn cup of coffee I ever had."  
  
"Terri is special, I'm glad she found someone who appreciates her."  
  
"I do I love her so much. When I got sent on this assignment I was about to give her an engagement ring. I don't even know if she would have accepted it."  
  
"It must be hard for her not knowing what happened to you? I'm sure you wish you had gotten a chance to give it to her."  
  
"I tried she said we could pick up where we left off when I got back." he looked at her picture "By now I'm sure she has the ring."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gave it to Joshua with a letter telling her how much I love her, and that I wanted her to where the Claddagh on her right hand with the heart out. I wanted her to find someone and be happy." he thought about Joshua. "I'm sure Joshua gave it to her by now."  
  
Matt nodded. "Joshua would make sure she got it. I'm sure he gave it to her when she needed it the most." Matt was looking around "Stiles, I think we just might be able to get out of here. We could take the guard."  
  
Stiles just looked at him for a second. "They took our picture with today's paper. They want Polvon. We need to just let Gage and Quinn figure this out."  
  
"You would put your life in Quinn's hands?"  
  
"Its not just Quinn and Gage, I believe in Terri. She has bailed me out more times than I can count in the six months I've known her. She'll save me, us." He took out her picture and smiled at it.  
  
To Be continued...... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer This story is fiction. I have nothing to do with The Agency   
  
and receive no compensation   
  
Stiles and Matt were cleaned up and their heads were covered. They were thrown in the back of a van and then put on a plane. They couldn't imagine where they were going.  
  
Jackson, Lex and Terri boarded a plane with the Polvon look a like Johnson. On the plane Terri just kept looking at her ring. She was beginning to believe that her and Stiles would actually have their chance.   
  
Jackson and Lex waited on the dock with the Polvon imposter. Terri was watching on a surveillance camera nearby. On several boats in the marina were sharpshooters ready to do whatever is necessary.   
  
Stiles and Matt were brought to the dock. They had their hands tied behind their backs. Jackson said "Here's Polvon, give me my two men back." When the Polvon impostor got next to them. Their captor picked up his gun and aimed it at Stiles head. Shots rang out. Stiles and Matt fell to the ground. Jackson and Lex dove for cover. Terri watched horrified as she tried to tell who was hurt. When the shooting was over, Polvon's friends were dead.   
  
  
  
When the all clear was given Terri ran out to see Stiles. Jackson and Lex were already by him he was bleeding. Matt tore off a piece of his shirt and covered the gunshot wound and put pressure to stop the bleeding. Terri pushed by them and took his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He passed out. An ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital, Terri rode with him. Jackson, Lex and Matt followed them. Jackson called in to let Gage know what was going on.  
  
Terri waited impatiently in the waiting room. She realized she hadn't even said anything to Matt. He brought her a cup of coffee, and sat down next to her.  
  
"You remembered the way I like my coffee?"  
  
He nodded. "Stiles talked nonstop about you. He seems really nice Terri. He is very much in love with you. You deserve this happiness after all you went through with your ex. I'm sure Stiles will be ok."  
  
"Matt I'm so glad you are ok. Its all your fault that I fell in love with him in the first place." she smiled at him.  
  
"My fault."  
  
"Its been a long awkward process for us to get here." she showed him the ring. "I can't imagine going on without him. I never stopped believing he was alive."  
  
"He told me about the ring. I assured him Joshua would give it to you when you really needed it." Terri nodded, and smiled.  
  
The doctor came out. Terri, Matt, Jackson and Lex gathered around "We removed the bullet. It was in his upper arm. There was no serious damage, he should be able to go home in a day or two. You can go in two at a time to see him."  
  
Terri went straight in. Lex followed her. Stiles opened his eyes and looked around "What happened?"  
  
Lex said "You were shot in the arm." Stiles immediately looked to see if Terri was wearing the ring. He noticed left hand, heart in. He couldn't believe how happy he was about that.  
  
"Lex could you give us a minute" He took Terri's hand "I'm not sure how to ask you this." She just smiled, anticipating his proposal. "Were you and Matt Callan sleeping together?"   
  
She hit him on the stomach "I believe you now AB does stand for Absolute Bastard." She took the ring off and handed it to him. She turned and walked away, she couldn't believe they were back at the beginning. After all the pain this past month, she hated him at the moment he asked that.  
  
He reached and grabbed her hand and said with a smile "Its not official unless I put it on your finger" He carefully put the ring on her left ring finger with the heart pointed in. "I couldn't think of any other way to get it back." He gently pulled her to him and kissed her. "Terri you have bailed me out of more situations than I can count in this past six months. Will you bail me out one last time? Save me from spending the rest of my life alone. Let me prove to you what this ring stands for, love, friendship, loyalty and fidelity." She started to cry. "Terri is this good or bad? When it comes to relationships I'm clueless."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" He nodded yes and kissed her. "yes I will spend the rest of my life rescuing you if you will do the same for me." He kissed her more passionately than she had ever been in her life. They were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.  
  
"Miss Lowell its Gage. I made arrangements for you and Mr. Stiles to take a little vacation. I spoke to his doctor he recommends at least a week of total relaxation."  
  
"Thank you for everything sir."  
  
"I do need about an hour of Stiles' time to go over what happened." She handed the phone to Stiles and kissed him. He couldn't take her eyes off of her as she left the room.   
  
  
  
When Stiles got out of the hospital they headed for Nice to spend a week on the boat where it all began for them. He couldn't believe that he finally had everything he could ever dreamed of. He was no longer a loner. He was happy and couldn't imagine living a day without Terri. They talked for hours planning their wedding and their future. He was no longer afraid of commitment and she was no longer afraid of being hurt and lied to.  
  
The End 


End file.
